fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! ARTS
Aikatsu! ARTS (アイカツ! ''アルツ ''l'it. Aikatsu! ARUTSU'') ''is an Aikatsu Stars fanseries by SodaCat16. Aikatsu! ARTS focuses on a group of students attending an art school, and utilizing the Aikatsu! System to become top idols! Can this rag tag bunch take it from painting and tears to stages and smiles? Only one way to find out! The series focuses on themes of overcoming anxiety, patience, forging longlasting relationships, and platonic friendships. The series will run for 51 episodes, with a movie. Synopsis '''Alyssa Monokuma '''never thought of herself as an idol. She wasn't a fan of being the center of attention. She just liked being close to it. But when their school, '''Painty Academy, announces that it's starting an Aikatsu! course with help from the neighboring schools as part of their performing arts program. While curious, she decides it's best not to try it. Little does she know, she doesn't have a choice. In this world of competition, rivalry, and secrets, and Alyssa and her friends rise to the top? There's only one chance to stand upon the Miracle Stage and win the Ameridol Tournament, and it's up to her to get there, one step at a time! "Red, yellow, green! Go, Aikatsu ARTS!" Characters Alyssa Monokuma isn't what you think of when you think of idol. She's not flashy, and she's not very loud. But two things she has are heart and presence. When she stands on the stage, you can't take her eyes off her! She's known as the "mafia boss" of idols, and even with a sort of cold demanor, she's one of the warmest people you'll ever meet! Her favorite brand is Futuring Girl, and she's a Cool-type idol. Glompy Hoshizora is bright, shiny, and full of fun! He was one of the first people to try out the Aikatsu! course at Painty Academy, and he was the one to drag all his friends into it too. He may come off as brash and rude sometimes, but he's friendly, funny, and will always leave you with a smile on your face. His favorite brand is Magical Toy, and he's a Pop-type idol. Haley Bachiko is...well, she's something alright. She's hotheaded, passionate, and probably really angry. But she's caring, almost to the point of being motherly, and she won't back down to protect those she cares about. With a fire in her heart, she'll start one in yours! Her favorite brand is Dolly Devil, and she's a Sexy-type idol. Jean Aozora isn't much of a person. They're more like an amorphous mass of affection and hearing loss. While not necessarily the loudest person, and being quite easily startled, they have the hope to take the top idol spot like everyone else. Their favorite brand is Loli Gothic, and they're a Cool-type idol. Laura Umiyuki is....mmm. Yeah, that's basically all you can say about her. Brash, uncompromising, dramatic, kind of sounds like a teacher. But her personality also drives her to be curious, caring, and considerate about those around her, even if she loses track of herself in the process. Her favorite brand is Love Moonrise, and she is a Sexy-type idol. Sam is certainly a sight to behold. Motherly, kind, and always so polite. It's actually kind of disconcerting, and everyone's worried she might be going senile at the age of young. But even with her old woman personality and her tendency to carry around an entire feast (sometimes, an expired feast), she is beloved on stage as the "Grandmother of Idols". Her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy, and she is a Cute-type idol. ARTS System A brand new part of Aikatsu ARTS is the ARTS System, an upgrade to the Aikatsu system that allows for new coords, new appeals, and so much more! Inspired by the various art schools using the Aikatsu system, the ARTS System introduces Artsy Coords, as well as Artsy Appeals. There are several "Art Styles" collaborated on by brands, and each one produces a different Artsy Appeal, as well as a new Artsy Aura! Art Styles * Painting The Painting Art Style is the first Art Style in the ARTS System. It is based off the art of painting, and all things in between. The main brand is Futuring Girl, also featuring coords from Magical Toy, Angely Sugar, and Love Moonrise. The Painting Artsy Appeal is "Cyber Colors", during which the performer(s) paint a digital rainbow with a futuristic paintbrush. Alyssa Monokuma's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds in paintbrushes and colorful hexagons to the performer's aura. *Artsy Coords **Galaxy Palette Coord (Futuring Girl) **Rainbow Rocket Coord (Magical Toy) **Sweets Color Coord (Angely Sugar) **Sodalite Coord (Love Moonrise) * Drawing The Drawing Art Style is the second Art Style in the ARTS System. It is based on traditional drawing, with things such as pencils, pens, and even charcoal. The main brand is Magical Toy, and also features coords from Dance Fusion, Dreamy Crown, and Bohemian Sky. The Drawing Artsy Appeal is "Draw Kingdom", where the performer(s) scribble and draw up a magical kingdom ruled by cutesy animal doodles. Glompy Hoshizora's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds in bouncing crayons and floating markers doodling in the air to the performer's aura. Interestingly, all these outfits have an animal theme to them as well. *Artsy Coords **Kitty King Color Coord (Magical Toy) **Party Night Coord (Dance Fusion) **Prinkcess Coord (Dreamy Crown) **Color Alpine Coord (Bohemian Sky) * Sculpting The Sculpting Art Style is the third Art Style in the ARTS System. It is based on sculpture, both digital and traditional, for things like 3D models, figures, and the like. The main brand is Dolly Devil, and also features coords from Futuring Girl, Aurora Fantasy, and Vivid Kiss. The Sculpting Artsy Appeal is "Model Magic", where the performer(s) walk down an illuminated runway, posing elegantly, while also being in a museum full of sculptures. Haley Bachiko's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds in bouncing balls of clay and wire mesh cubes to the performer's aura. *Artsy Coords **Perfect Model Coord (Dolly Devil) **T-Pose Coord (Futuring Girl) **Ideal Fairy Coord (Aurora Fantasy) **Fresh Feeling Coord (Vivid Kiss) * Acting The Acting Art Style is the fourth Art Style in the ARTS System, and the first used during a Drama Audition. It's based on acting and performance, and building characters, outfits, and sets. The main brand is Loli Gothic, and also features coords from Happy Rainbow, Spicy Ageha, and Dreamy Crown. The Acting Artsy Appeal is "Opening Night", where the performers act out a wild and crazy play for a cheering audience, all of whom turn into roses. Jean Aozora's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds in falling masks and spotlights around the performer's feet to their aura. *Artsy Coords **Drowned Actor Coord (Loli Gothic) **Candy Greaser Coord (Happy Rainbow) **Hooked Pirate Coord (Spicy Ageha) **Glass Slipper Coord (Dreamy Crown) * Jewelry The Jewelry Art Style is the fifth Art Style in the ARTS System. It's based on the craft of jewelry, metalworking, and stones. The main brand is Love Moonrise, and also features coords from Loli Gothic, Vivid Kiss, and Aurora Fantasy. The Jewelry Artsy Appeal is "Promise Ring", where the performer(s) each put on sparkling rings, which shoots lights into the night sky and explode into fireworks. Laura Umiyuki's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds gemstones, rings, and other jewelry to the performer's aura, depending on the outfit being worn. This is the first Art Style where the aura changes depending on what coord is worn. *Artsy Coords **Moonlight Diamond Coord (Love Moonrise) **Sea Teal Coord (Loli Gothic) **Chaos Emerald Coord (Vivid Kiss) **Rose Fae Coord (Aurora Fantasy) * Writing The Writing Art Style is the sixth Art Style in the ARTS System. It's based on writing, creating worlds with a pen, and fantastical stories told through the page. The main brand is Aurora Fantasy, and also features coords from Futuring Girl, Magical Toy, and Dolly Devil. The Writing Artsy Appeal is "Page Turner", where the performer(s) read a book, when a dragon flies out of it, and they all jump on its wings, leaving behind a trail of feathers. Whoever is the center then takes a feather and poses. Sam Akahane's first Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds falling quill pens and magical keys to the perfomer's aura. *Artsy Coords **Fantastic Dragon Coord (Aurora Fantasy) **Miracle Unicorn Coord (Magical Toy) **Moon Archer Coord (Futuring Girl) **Diamond Demon Coord (Dolly Devil) * Photos The Photos Art Style is the seventh Art Style in the ARTS System. It's based on photography, grasping moments and entire lives in single frames. The main brand is Futuring Girl, and also features coords from Happy Rainbow, Angely Sugar, and Sakurairo Kaden. The Photos Artsy Appeal is "Time Traveller", where the performer(s) hold up a photograph, which they all proceed to jump into, surrounded by clocks and the passage of time. Then, it zoomes out to reveal the center of the performers holding that frame as a new photograph, and winking. Alyssa Monokuma's second Premium Rare coord is from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds falling polaroids and occasional camera flashes to the performer's aura. *Artsy Coords **World Camera Coord (Futuring Girl) **Sweet Memory Coord (Happy Rainbow) **Comeback Kid Coord (Angely Sugar) **Passion of the Past Coord (Sakurairo Kaden) * Imagination The Imagination Art Style is the eighth and final Art Style in the ARTS System. It is a merging of all art styles, art forms, and all creativity. This Art Style has no main brand, and is the only Art Style where every coord is a Premium Rare. It is also the only Art Style with six coords instead of four. The featured brands are Futuring Girl, Magical Toy, Dolly Devil, Loli Gothic, Love Moonrise, and Aurora Fantasy. The Imagination Artsy Appeal is "Dreaming". The performer(s) slide down a rainbow into a cloud, which explodes into all kinds of art supplies, creating a colorful world full of art and wonder. Alyssa Monokuma's third Premium Rare, as well as everyone else's second Premium Rares are from this Art Style. The Artsy Aura adds rainbows, and also different items relating to each previous Art Style depending on the coord to the performer's aura. *Artsy Coords **Space Painter Coord (Futuring Girl) **World Drawer Coord (Magical Toy) **Tempting Model Coord (Dolly Devil) **Final Act Coord (Loli Gothic) **Rarest Jewel Coord (Love Moonrise) **Last Page Coord (Aurora Fantasy) Songs Cute Songs *Run Run Du Run Run *Dramatic Girl *Imagination Forest *Blooming Blooming *Spring of Life Cool Songs *STAR DRIVE *Computer City *Love Trooper *Otsukimi Recital *Invader Invader Sexy Songs *Lucky Train *episode Solo *Kira Kira Killer *Steps ~ Secret Heart *Fire Flower Pop Songs *Love Girl *Kisaragi Attention *Yuukei Yesterday *CANDY CANDY *Glossy MMM Episodes